


Born Into Your Bittersweet Embrace

by phoenixjustice



Category: Koi Kaze, Tsumi ni Nureta Futari
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-manga for Koi Kaze, mid-manga for Tsumi ni Nureta Futari.</p><p>They were tied together by blood; they found each other by chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born Into Your Bittersweet Embrace

A/N: This is a challenge I set for myself where I write various drabbles with different music.

: :: :

**Bittersweet Symphony - Koichiro, Koichiro/Nanoka**

He had never regretted any of this; as long as he made Nanoka happy, the rest of it didn't matter.

**In My Bed - Koichiro, Koichiro/Nanoka**

He kisses her, love filling his heart when she returns his embrace; she was the most beautiful creature.

**Born Like This - Yoshiki, Yoshiki/Kazumi**

He would move Heaven and Earth for her, longed for her touch, her smile, her words of love. The fact that she was his sister was a moot point.

 


End file.
